criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Little
|birth place = Reynolds, Georgia, United States |job= |pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Robber |signature = |mo =Strangulation Shooting |type= |victims = 61-93 killed 1 attempted |time = 1970-2005 |charges= |sentence= |capture = September 5, 2012 |status = Incarcerated }} Samuel Little is an American serial killer who murdered 61 women. He is the most prolific serial killer in US history. Background Samuel Little was born on June 7th, 1940 in Reynolds, Georgia to a mother he claimed was a prostitute. Soon after birth, Little and his family had moved to Lorain, Ohio, where he was raised by grandmother. While living in Ohio, he attended Hawthorne Junior High School, where he had disciplinary issues and little achievement. In 1956, Little was convicted for breaking and entering into a property in Omaha, Nebraska and placed into an institution for juvenile offenders. In his late 20's, Little moved to Florida with his mother and held several jobs including a cemetery worker and an ambulance attendant (though this profession was stated by his own account). Killings and Capture TBA Modus Operandi TBA Profile TBA Known Victims Confirmed Some of these dates denote when the victims disappeared. * June 12, 1970, Palmer, Massachusetts: Mary Brosley, 33 * November 1973, Omaha, Nebraska: Agatha White Buffalo, 34 * December 31, 1974, Knoxville, Tennessee: Martha Cunningham, 34 * 1978: ** January 21, Gulfport, Mississippi: Julia Critchfield, 36 ** September 12, Columbia, South Carolina: Evelyn Weston, 19 ** November 23, Plaquemines Parish, Louisiana: Karleen Jones, 14 * August 26, 1979, Columbus, Georgia: Brenda Alexander, 23 * 1981: ** May 11, Bowling Green, Kentucky: Linda Sue Boards, 23 ** October 11, Cincinnati, Ohio: Anna Stewart, 32 * 1982: ** May 24, Largo, Georgia: Kimberly Kessinger, 21 ** July 10, Macon, Georgia: Fredonia Smith, 18 ** September 11, Gainesville, Florida: Patricia Mount, 26 ** September 16, Pascagoula, Mississippi: Melinda LaPree, 22 * 1984: ** July 3, Cleveland, Ohio: Mary Jo Peyton, 21 ** August 10, Mobile, Alabama: Hannah Mae Bonner and Ida Mae Campbell *** Hannah Mae Bonner, 23 *** Ida Mae Campbell, 34 ** October: Laurie Barros, 22 * 1987, Los Angeles, California: ** July 13: Carol Elford, 41 ** September 3: Guadalupe Apodaca, 46 * August 14, 1989, Los Angeles, California: Audrey Nelson, 35 * Unspecified date between 1980 and 1999: "Jane Doe" * 1991: ** August 24, Cleveland, Ohio: Rose Evans, 32 ** December 7, North Gulfport, Mississippi: Alice Denise Taylor and Tracy Lynn Johnson *** Alice Denise Taylor, 27 *** Tracy Lynn Johnson, 19 * February 2, 1994, Odessa, Texas: Denise Christie Brothers, 38 Possible * Unspecified dates between 1970 and 1997: ** 1970 or 1971: Unnamed white female ** 1971: "Linda", 22 ** 1974: Unnamed black female, 22-23 ** Mid-1970's: "Emily", 23-24 ** 1977 or 1978: Unnamed female, 20-35 ** 1992 or 1993: Unnamed Hispanic female, 24-25 ** 1997: "Ann" On Criminal Minds TBA Sources *Wikipedia’s article about Little Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Life Robbers